


Little Drabbles

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Little Space Shorts [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, Headspace, Little Space, Pete Patrick and Mikey are best friends, poly!fob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Just some Bandom Head space drabbles. FOB are in one big poly relationship and Mikey, Pete and Patrick are besties in headspace.





	1. Andy & Patrick (+Poly FOB cuddles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick doesn't think people like the new album. He goes little after a show and needs Andy

"Papa," Andy heard a soft voice and felt an even softer tug at his sleeve as they exited the stage. There was a lot of people around, chatting loudly and congratulating them over a good show.

"Papa-" the tugging became a little more insistent, voice more tearful. That caught his attention. He guided to other out the way of the crowds, touching Joe's arm quickly to let him know they were going off. 

When they reached the dressing room, he held out his arms. Patrick almost fell into them, letting out a sob. Andy rocked him gently, making quiet noises, "it's ok little one," he murmured, waiting for Patrick to calm down, "it's ok 'Trick." The little took a shuddering breath, pulling away a little. Andy guided him to the sofa so they could cuddle. "Wanna tell me what's up?"

Patrick hesitated, before flopping into his side. "I don' thin' people li'e the new songs..." He said softly.

"Did you see the crowd 'Trick? They loved it. You were amazing, and they clearly thought so."

"Thew're jus' the people tha' wan'ed t' be hewe," he mumbled, "s'many uver people don' li'e it..." He started crying.

"Hey, hey, little one, don't fret over it," he ran a soothing hand down his back, "the people that like it are our fans, they're the ones that matter. All those people that don't like, well, you don't need to listen to them."

Patrick nodded, sniffling softly.

"Now," he walked his fingers over Patrick's tummy, making him giggle a little, "how about we get back to the bus. Then we can get your stuff and cuddle with Joe and Pete. How about that?" Patrick nodded again.

"C'mon then," he pulled out a tissue, "let's dry those eyes." He dried the boys eyes and helped him to his feet. Patrick held on the Andy's hand and allowed himself to be lead out the venue and to the bus.

"Ev'rythin' okay 'Trick?" Pete said, bouncing over before they'd even gotten inside the bus. Joe shot Andy a look that perfectly conveyed 'he's been such a goddamn handful help'.

"'Trick's just feeling a little down. Why don't you two go fetch your stuffies and blankies while me and Joe set up a film, hey?" Pete nodded, taking the younger boys hand from Andy and bounding off into the bunk area.

While the two littles did that, Joe popped some pop corn and Andy set up Tangled, the collective favourite of Pete and Patrick at the moment, as they both shared a Pascal stuffies.

The two came back, Pete squealing a little at the choice of film and Patrick smiling a little. Then they all cuddled up on the sofa, watching the film until Patrick, then Pete, fell asleep.


	2. Mikey & Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's depression hits a low point, Gee steps in to take care of him. Warnings for: mentions of suicide/self harm.

Mikey looked at the pills in his hand. He could do it. He knew he could. He'd thought about it almost every day. And every day things got worse. After avoiding one headspace for so long, he was trapped inside another, and this one wanted him dead. There was a knock at the door, and then a quiet voice.

"Mikey? You ok?"

Mikey let out a choked sob and fell to his knees, still clutching the little white pieces of escape. Then arms wrapped around him, he was pulled into someone's chest, gentle fingers running through his hair, soft words of comfort murmured in his ear.

"Mikey?"

"G-Gee-" he said, letting out a sob. The elder brother frowned, pulling him close again.

"I've got you Mikes, over got you."

The younger cried into his brothers shoulder until he couldn't cry anymore. He pulled away, rubbing at his eyes with a close fist. Gerard reached out gently, taking the close fist into his hands and gently uncurling the fingers, revealing the white pills. Mikey wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Mikey, hey, Mikey," Gerard said softly, "look at me Mikey."

Mikey didn't, instead mumbling, "m sorry..."

"Hey," he cupped his brothers face gently, lifting it so he could meet his gaze, "don't apologize." He kissed his forehead gently, "let's get up and go cuddle on the sofa. You can tell me what's wrong, or we can watch cheesy old horror films until two am." 

Mikey nodded, allowing Gee to help him stand shakily. The elder brother lead the younger into the lounge and sat on the sofa, pulling him into his side and wrapping his arms around him, "you're safe Mikey."

The younger nodded, settling into his brothers side and chewing the corner of his hoodie.

"You wanna tell me what's up?"

He shrugged, "I feel... Unnecessary," he eventually admitted, "useless. I-I..." He shook his head quickly. Gee shushed him softly, rocking them a bit until Mikey finally spoke up, "ca' we wat'h Didney ins'ead 'f howwor?"

Gee smiled softly, "sure we can, little one," he said, causing Mikey to blush a little. Mikey went back to chewing on his hoodie, until Gerard tugged it out his mouth gently, "want me to get your paci?"

Mikey nodded, shifting to let Gerard go. He got up and found the pacifier, along with Mikey's teddy bear and comfort blanket. Mikey made a happy noise as Gerard gave him his paci, taking it into his mouth and immediately making grabby hands at his bear. The elder chuckled, handing him the other two objects and setting up a film.

He returned to cuddle with his little brother and held him close. 

"I want you to be happy again Mikey."


	3. Brendon & Dallon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon sleeps over with Brendon + bubble blasters.

"You got all your stuff Dal?" Breezy asked, as she stood in the hallway with the excited little, who nodded.

"I got my PJ's and my toothbrush and my blankie and Brenny," he said, holding up the stuffed puppy. Brenny was dark brown, with big brown eyes and soft fur. He was named after Brendon, who owned a giraffe with blue eyes called Dally. The two were very close friends, and that was who Dallon was going to see. Breezy smiled, taking Dallon's hand and leading him to the car. She strapped him in and got in the drivers side.

When they pulled up to the Urie household, they were immediately greeted by an excited Brendon, who had got his hands on two bubble blasters, so, of course, blasted them when they got out. Spencer stood in the doorway, shaking his head a little and smiling fondly. Dallon jumped out the car and ran over to Brendon, who handed him one of the bubble blasters. The two ran around playing a little but Breezy and Spencer ushered them inside, with the promise that they could play in the back garden but  _Brendon don't you dare blast bubbles inside_.

As the two little ran outside, Breezy smiled, following Spencer into the kitchen, where Sarah was making pizza. The women kissed each others cheeks and exchanged greetings.

When dinner time came, Sarah called the boys inside. They all sat at the table, eating pizza (that had been cut into smaller pieces for the littles) and the caregivers smiled and laughed at the enthusiastic story of how Brendon and Dallon had saved the whole town from a big dragon that no one had seen because they were that good at scaring it away.

After dinner, they built a fort and watched Disney movies until ten, when the caregivers got up and said goodbye, since Breezy was going back home. She said goodnight to Dallon before heading off, but the littles were mostly asleep, save for some tired giggling.

When Spencer came to check on them at half eleven, when he and Sarah were going to bed, the first thing he heard was quiet giggling. Then a buzzing sound. Then he saw some bubbles.

"Bren, I told you to but your toys away!"

The giggling intensified.


	4. Pete & Mikey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break on tour or the aftermath of leaving Mikey and Pete alone.

Ray sat in the lounge area of the My Chem bus, talking with Frank about a new song idea and half watching Gerard, who was sprawled across Frank's lap. Gerard claimed he wasn't little, but it was pretty obvious he was. But then, he wasn't that young when he was little, so he didn't need as much constant looking after as Mikey did. 

Mikey had been hanging around with Pete a lot, which was fine, it's just Pete wasn't the most responsible, big or little, so Ray was a little concerned. He was pulled out of his thoughts by knock on the bus door. Ray went to answer, since Frank was occupied by the Gerard in his lap. He opened the door and was greeted by Patrick, who was carrying a very tired looking Mikey and holding the hand of an equally tired looking Pete.

"I brought this one back for you," Patrick said with a smile, gently untangling Mikey, who was wrapped around him like a koala, and passing him to Ray, who smiled back, smiling even more as Mikey wrapped around him, rested his head on his shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

Patrick grinned, "they had some fun. Built a pillow fort at the back of our bus, did some colouring, then played... I don't even know what they were doing, but it wore them out," he said, scooping up Pete who was beginning to nod off even though he was stood up.

"Thanks 'Trick. Send them both my way next time."

"Will do. Just keep any small objects out the way. Pete's started chewing on things."

"Probably picked it up from Mikes," he said, murmuring, "you're a bad influence," and kissing Mikey's temple.

"Well, we best get these two to bed. See you 'round, Ray."

"Bye 'Trick," he said with a smile, closing the bus door and carrying Mikey to the bunks, laying him down before crawling in beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if there's any ideas you have/would like to see! Prompts, vague plot ideas, whatever!


	5. Gerard, Mikey, Frank & Ray

Ray jumped a little as his phone rang. He was at a bar with Frank, and hadn't expected any texts, let alone a phone call. He checked who was calling, to see if it was important. 

Mikey.

So, it must be important.

He answered the call, and before he could say anything, a shaky voice said, "dada?"

"What's wrong baby?" He glanced at Frank, who gave him a worried look, and mouthed 'Mikey.'

"I wen' li'le s' I wen' t' see Gee 'cept he loo'ed sad s' I wen' t' give 'm a hug bu' he yelled a' me an' s'ar'ed cryin' an' I dunno wha's w'ong an' I twied t' call Frankie bu' he didn' answer an' Gee's s'ill 'set an' I dunno wha' t' do!" Mikey rushed out, sounding closer and closer to tears. 

"Whoa, sweetheart, slow down, y'say Gee's upset?" Frank looked more worried at this.

"Yeah. An' I wan'ed to ge' Frankie bu'-"

"He didn't answer. His phone died earlier. Okay baby, we'll be over soon. Want me to stay on the phone?"

"Pwease."

"Alright sweetheart," he turned to Frank, "Gee's upset."

Frank nodded, standing up. The two headed outside, walking to the Way's house quickly, Ray trying to get more information from Mikey.

Ray rang the doorbell and Mikey opened it a second later. He was wearing a sweater and clutching his comfort blanket close to his chest. Ray and Frank stepped inside, Ray hugging Mikey and Frank heading to Gerard's room.

Ray lead Mikey to the couch gently, sitting down and getting Mikey to sit beside him. Mikey made a soft sound and curled up, resting his head in Ray's lap.

"Well done for calling me when Frank didn't answer," he praised, petting his hair, "you were a very good boy."

Mikey made a happy noise, sniffling softly.

Frank came back downstairs about ten minutes later. Ray had just been soothing Mikey to sleep, but Mikey jolted awake immediately when Gerard followed Frank downstairs.

Frank lead Gerard to stand in front of Mikey, "Gee, what do you say?" He coaxed.

Gerard sniffled, "m sorry for yellin' at you Mikey. An' thanks for callin' Frankie and Ray," he said softly.

Mikey nodded, "i's otay Gee. I didn' wan' you t' be sad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the 'verse Tumblr for headcannons, story ideas and little bits of info like little ages, other headspaces etc.
> 
> Tumblr: tilbedelse


End file.
